The Point of No Return
by AnniSolo
Summary: This phanfiction begins when Christine has gone to visit her father's grave. Raoul never saved her, leaving her with the phantom. What will happen without Raoul to stop her from walking into the crypt under the bidding of her angel? *And yes, I did draw the cover photo...not too shabby ;)*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HALLO! What to say what to say...well I'll start by introducing myself and telling you why I'm here, as well as what to expect from my writing.**

 **My name is Annika, I'm a teenager, and I love...food :)**

 **I'm here because two years ago, I watched the 2004 movie with my mom (bonding!), and I** _ **liked**_ **the movie. Therefore, when she asked if I wanted to see the musical two years later, I was interested (and thank God I was). This past Saturday, I saw the Phantom of the Opera (the musical in Times Square), and let me tell you; IT. IS. AMAZING. If you haven't seen it, but you want to, pay that $142 per ticket because I assure you it's** _ **more**_ **than worth it. After seeing the musical and falling in love with it (aka growing a deep obsession for it), I bought the movie on itunes, and since then, I've watched it a kajillion times. I'm not gonna lie, yes the story's awesome, but after reading a few fanfics I hate Raoul and ship Erik and Christine 100%. Why am I here? To simply entertain myself with what I want :)**

 **Lastly, as for what to expect from my writing, let me start by saying that I myself am amazed at how sophisticated this author note sounds (at least I think it does). I don't believe my writing is really...good, and I will usually say in the chapters ahead something like "Get ready for the horribleness that is my writing!" or something like that.**

 **Okay...I think that's all I have to say! Oh! One last thing; for any questions, comments, requests, suggestions, or even praise (that keeps me going!) you have for me, review review review! Also if you think my writing sucks...hold your tongue :)**

 ***Just so you're aware, singing is in italics, which there will be a lot of!***

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

 _Help me say goodbye_

 _Help me say goodbye_

Sitting on the stairs, ignoring the cold and the snow, Christine stared at her father's grave, tears blurring her vision.

 _Wandering child so lost, so helpless_

 _Yearning for my guidance_

She sang back to the soft voice, unsure of what to believe who or what the voice had come from.

 _Angel or father? Friend or phantom?_

 _Who is it there, staring?_

 _Have you forgotten your angel?_

 _Angel, oh, speak, what endless longings_

 _Echo in this whisper_

Christine stood up, off the cold, snow-covered steps, and faced her father's grave. As her angel sang again, a light in the crypt appeared and the gate slowly opened, inviting her inside.

 _Too long you've wandered in winter_

 _Far from my fathering gaze_

 _Wildly my mind beats against you_

 _You resist_

 _Yet the soul obeys_

Christine, mesmerized by her angel, slowly ascended the steps toward the crypt.

 _Angel of Music, I denied you_

 _Turning from true beauty_

 _Angel of Music, my protector_

 _Come to me strange Angel_

Her Angel of Music began to summon her

 _I am your Angel of Music_

 _Come to me, Angel of Music_

 _I am your Angel of Music_

 _Come to me, Angel of Music_

Christine reached the top step, and, after a moment, walked into the crypt. A door in the wall slid open before her eyes, and fog covered the floor. She didn't think; she was almost hypnotized by her angel's singing. She stepped forward, through the door and into the darkness ahead. The last thing she saw was the door sliding closed behind her before being immersed in darkness.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? No? Too bad. I'm making the next chapter now :) I'm sorry this one was so short, but you're going to have to get used to that, because I tend to make my chapters short unfortunately.**

 **Until Chapter 2!**

 **\- Annika ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so last night I was on some creative flow for once in my life! Therefore, I bring you Chapter 2!**

 **See you at the bottom...**

* * *

Christine was swallowed in the darkness, and she became frightened immediately after snapping out of her daze. She turned around and felt for the opening through which she came, but there was nothing. She looked all around, but all she saw was darkness. She was alone, trapped, terrified, and crying. Christine couldn't think of what to do, and she was too afraid of what might happen if she were to go forward, away from where she came, so she slid down the wall behind her and sat on the ground. Wherever she was, it was freezing, even colder than outside in the snow. The stone walls around her were cold to the touch, and with her back leaning against one, she began shivering instantly.

Where was her angel? Why had he trapped her in this cold, dark place? Was he even an angel at all? She sang through her tears.

 _Angel, oh speak, what endless longings_

 _Echo in this whisper_

She paused, listening for something. Anything. Alas, no sound emitted from the space she was in but her own echo.

 _Angel of Music, my protector_

 _Come to me strange Angel_

"Please," she whispered, though she knew no one heard. She continued to hum the melody, occasionally asking for her angel's guidance, until her eyes closed, and her world was shut down.

* * *

*bing bing bing*

She didn't open her eyes, but Christine new the melody well, and she couldn't help but smile softly sing along to the monkey's song.

 _Masquerade_

 _Paper faces on parade_

 _Masquerade_

 _Hide your face, so the world will never find you_

A familiar voice joined in, harmonizing beautifully.

 _Masquerade_

 _Every face a different shade_

 _Masquerade_

 _Look around, there's another mask behind you_

She listened to the last lyrics, and when she did look around, there was indeed a mask behind her. Behind the mask; a man. An angel. Her angel.

 _You have come here_

 _For one purpose, and one alone_

 _Since the moment I first heard you sing_

 _I have needed you with me_

 _To serve me, to sing for my music_

 _My music_

His voice enchanting, his figure mysterious, Christine closed her eyes and felt his words and their meaning. She lost all feeling and sense of right and wrong, and she became overpowered by her angel's movements. She was completely at his mercy.

 _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

Christine felt her limp body being lifted carefully, and she was placed onto her feet, her eyes still closed. She trusted her angel to guide her.

 _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

 _Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender_

She was guided gracefully and slowly, and wherever her hand was lead, she walked.

 _Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

 _Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

 _And listen to the music of the night_

She was spun around quickly, the sudden gesture causing her to open her eyes, and she found herself with her back against her angel's chest, and her angel's arms wrapped around her waist. He began to move his safe, comforting hands up and down her waist, then slowly upwards over her chest and neck. He held one hand securely under her chest, and one hand on her neck, moving his fingers and drawing patterns on her neck and shoulders. His light flowing touches caused Christine to shiver all up and down her body, and she tilted her head backward, laying her head on his chest.

 _Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world_

 _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

 _Let your soul take you where you want to be_

He paused, and breathed slowly into her ear

 _Only then_

 _Can you belong to me_

He turned her around gently to face him, and took her hands in his, guiding them to his chest. Christine listened to his words as she laid her small hands on his chest moved with his voice.

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

 _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

He cupped her face in his hands, and stroked her hair, holding on to her, not wanting to ever let the beautiful creature go.

 _Let the dream begin_

 _Let your darker side give in_

 _To the power of the music that I write_

 _The power of the music of the night_

With one last stroke of his hand down her back, she became limp and fell into is arms. He caught her, and picked her up so she didn't need to walk, staring at her smiling face, precious and beautiful.

 _You alone can make my song take flight_

As he lied her down in the middle large black swan bed, Christine made small whimpering sound, still wanting to be held. Her angel sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her face and hair, and a smile returned to her face. He continued to stroke her until she was sound asleep, and then he bent down and whispered softly in her ear.

 _Help me make the music of the night._

* * *

 **Much better, don't you think? Chapter 3 coming up soon (hopefully). I'm praying that another creative flow is approaching!**

 **Until then!**

 **\- Annika ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Behold! Chapter 3 :)**

* * *

 _Christine._

The whisper interrupted her dreams. She rolled over and drifted back into her deep sleep.

 _Christine._

Christine's eyes fluttered open, realizing the voice quietly singing to her was real, and turned to where she heard it come from. There, standing in front of her, was her angel, looking into her eyes with his own mysterious, golden ones. She slowly lifted her arm to his face, placing her hand on the right side of his face, and tracing the edge of his mask. She could see him tense up, so she removed her hand quickly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable in any way, but he picked it back up gently and placed it back where it was. It seemed that he wanted Christine to think it was alright, but his eyes almost screamed to her not to.

She continued to move her fingers along the edge of his mask, getting more curious with each movement and expression he made. He closed his eyes, and she curled the tips of her fingers around the side of the mask. She didn't want to anger him like the last time she removed his mask, when she took him by surprise by quickly swiping it off, causing him to curse her and angrily send her back up to her world. She wanted him to know that there was nothing that could have been under that mask that would change her idea of him, or his grace and mystery. Christine slowly and carefully lifted the mask, holding and stroking the left side of his face with her other hand, and when she completely remove the mask, her angel ducked his head to the side, facing the once covered side away from her. She sadly looked at him as she remembered what he sang to her last time she took his mask off, and she repeated it to him from memory.

 _Fear can turn to love, I'll learn to see_

 _To find the man behind the monster_

He turned his face slowly and stopped, still not showing the right side of his face, slight fear in his eyes. She put both of her hands on either side of his face, stroking his deformed side without fright, and gently turned his face towards hers as he sang back to her, refusing to remove his eyes from hers.

 _This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast_

 _But secretly dreams of beauty_

 _Secretly_

 _Secretly_

 _Oh, Christine_

Christine moved closer to her angel, and without even shivering, touched his deformity, calming him. When he winced she thought she hurt him and stopped, but little did she know that he only winced because it was the first time someone touched him there without fear. He couldn't believe someone as beautiful as she would ever want to touch someone as horrifying as him; she could have any man in the world at her feet, and yet… she was here without a fight. He was unused to this new feeling, but after he first felt it he immediately adjusted to it, this new touch refreshing to someone with a past like his own.

 _This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing_

 _A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing_

The few words broke her heart. He never knew what it was like to be loved; not even from his own mother. He had to know that she cared for him.

 _This haunted face holds no horror for me know_

He stared into her soul with his golden eyes, and it was then that Christine realized how close their faces were to touching. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and slowly pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds, she removed her lips and looked at her angel; his eyes were open, expressing pure shock. Was it possible that she loved him after the many years he suffered unrequited love for her as he coached her and admired her? As if reading his mind, Christine smiled slightly and answered his question by placing her lips back on his. This time, he kissed her back, and her head spun with the memories of the days she spent with him; the coaching, the mirror. Everything. He lifted his hand and held her lower back, pulling her even closer to him and pushing his lips harder against hers, and she swung her arms around his neck, dragging them down to his face, then to his chest. As the passion-filled kiss came to an end, he kept his hands around her waist and sang to her.

 _Christine I love you_

Why did the melody and the words sound so familiar to her? She gasped; Raoul.

* * *

 **Uh oh...what have I done?! Raoul isn't supposed to be involved! UGH! Okay well I guess I'll have to fix this in the next chapter, which I'm already halfway through writing :)**

 **Please let me know if these chapters are long enough (I think/hope they are).**

 **Until chapter 4!**

 **\- Annika ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back and so is Raoul…? MWAHAHAHA Anyways here's Chaptah 4 my peeps ;D**

* * *

Raoul. Her childhood sweetheart. The boy who saved her red scarf, one of the only pieces of her father left. The grown man who confessed his love to her on the roof of the Opera House the other night.

How could she break his heart like this? How could she tell him that she loved him that night in the snow…when she… Did she love her angel? After his attempt to kill Carlotta, after the threats and notes, after the death Joseph Buquet, how could she? Yet after the years of his coaching and guidance, after going through the mirror for the first time, after his leading her from the darkness of her father's death into the music of the night, how could she not?

Christine looked at her angel, adoration and desire shining in his golden eyes, awaiting a response to his confession. He loved her. How could she dismiss his love for her after even his own mother didn't love him back? She could feel tears pool in her eyes at the thought of this misunderstood creature, rejected, unloved, unwanted. A tear slowly ran down her face, and she could now see a mix of confusion and sadness in his eyes, appearing almost heartbroken; he thought she was crying because she didn't love him back. This thought made him look down and away from her, lifting his hand and covering the right side of his face, and knowing that she could never love someone as hideous as him. He got up and put the mask back on his face, covering the deformity that never ceased to ruin his life every day, and stormed off outside of the room. He didn't know what had gotten over him, and he couldn't believe that he was ridiculous enough to actually believe that someone as beautiful as she would ever even notice someone like him.

Suddenly, a soft, small hand was placed in his own, and Christine sang to him.

 _Pitiful creature of darkness_

 _What kind of life have you known?_

 _God give me courage to show you_

 _You are not alone_

With that, standing in front of him barefooted on the cold floor in her black mourning dress, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately his head spun. He finally grabbed control of his mind, before spinning with a million different thoughts and questions, and he kissed her back harder. He slid his arms around her back and pulled her even closer, pressing her chest against his, then he lifted her and spun her around, off of the floor. As soon as Christine was back on the ground, her lips still smashed against his and her eyes still closed, she reached up and removed her angel's mask, placing her hand in it's place; this time, he didn't even flinch. In fact, she felt him smile slightly against her lips, causing her to do the same. Then, he turned her around, causing her to drop the mask onto the floor without a though, and began tracing soft kisses from her mouth to her cheek, then to her neck and shoulders, triggering a shiver to run down her spine. Her back was now pressed against him, and she leaned her head back into his chest, making it easier to kiss her down her neck and shoulder. His hands worked their way up and down her body, holding her hips, running his fingers up her waist, her chest, and landing on her neck, slowly massaging it. They were both breathing intensely, moving in a certain rhythm together.

Christine felt herself be picked up, but she didn't open her eyes, nor did she remove her mouth from her angel's. She felt herself being put down ever so slowly on what seemed to be her bed, and then she felt him lie down next to her, finishing off the fiery kiss by pressing his lips against hers even harder, and then slowly breaking it, pulling his head away slowly. He opened his eyes to find her beautiful brown ones shut, and he took the opportunity to take a good long look at the angelic human being lying next to him. Her brown curls were spread around her head, her eyes looked like they were on the verge of opening, and her lips were slightly parted, letting her breathe deeply through her mouth, almost recovering. He reached over to her and began to stroke her curls, singing quietly to her.

 _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

 _Lead me, save me from my solitude_

 _Say you'll want me with you here beside you_

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _Christine, that's all I ask of you_

It was then that he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled genuinely at her, wrapped his arms around her, hugging her body tight, and fell asleep holding her.

* * *

 **First off, yes I know I mentioned that Christine's eyes are brown, but note that I'm going by the movie, not the book or musical. Why am I going by the movie?! Because Gerard Butler you guys. That's why.**

 **Case dismissed.**

 **Second, I'm sorry if you're sick of the making out and no plot; I actually just realized that the past three chapters have been pretty much just kissing and Christine kinda falling in love. Never fear, I know I sorta mentioned Raoul at the top like MWAHHAHA and then just dismissed him in the next paragraph (XD), but I might make him come back somehow; he makes things interesting ;)**

 **Until chapter 5!**

 **\- Annika ;D**


End file.
